Assassination
by Salem Wolf
Summary: [Sequel to Titans and Immortals.] An assassin has been training his whole life to kill, and now he's targeted the titans, can they stop him? [Entire story in one chapter.]


**Teen Titans 2: Assassination**

Author's Note: If anyone read my last story you'll know that the titans were 17, 16, 16, 15, 14 maybe 15. Everyone aged a year, it's only been seven months since my last story but everyone grew up a year, all of them grew an inch, and one thing that's different with Starfire is that she isn't as Earth...stupid, she's smarter about Earth and Raven...well, she's still the same, maybe a bit more in control of her powers, she shows a bit more emotion than before, not much more, but just enough to make her different, e-mail or post a review if you have questions. This is the second part of a four part series, taking place right before the beginning of season 4. I do not own any of the Titans, they are properties of DC and not me. Well, enjoy.

**Recap: **In September of 2004 the Titans were starting out the day with a game of volleyball, when they were attacked by a 19-year-old teenage boy named Firebolt, but before they could be destroyed, a human, teenage looking robot male from the future named Chrono stopped him. After a call from Batman left Raven, Beast Boy, and Chrono alone, they were alerted to a crime happening and that's were they met Jin Wolf, the brother of Dark Wolf. Dark Wolf was one half of the duo (_Firebolt was the other half_) that had previously taken over the world in the 1500's. Jin, Chrono, Beast Boy and Raven met Dark Wolf shortly after meeting Jin, and got a demonstration of his powers when he encased them in a barrier, all but Jin. Dark Wolf almost destroyed the four of them, but before killing the four of them, he turned on Firebolt, killing him. After killing Firebolt he went to kill the two titans, Jin, and Chrono, that's when Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg entered the fight. Cyborg disabled the barrier and the seven of them (_Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Chrono and Jin Wolf_) went after Dark Wolf, and with little effort, they finished him off, and killed him, the destroyed his body with energy blasts. Weeks after Dark Wolf's defeat, Chrono, and Jin said goodbye and went their separate ways, Jin had decided that with his brother dead, he would no longer need to worry about him coming back, so he decided he wanted to explore the universe, easy for someone able to breath in space. Chrono was able to open a portal thanks to Cyborg, to go back to his own time, he left, and Titans returned to normal, fighting crime with no real super villain to fight, now the lives of the titans are threatened once more, and this time they are going to get help from an unlikely former enemy.

It was a cloudy day, with a slight downpour and the temperature was about 63 degrees in the middle of April of 2005, it was dark out, the time was 8:45 pm. The two titan girls, Raven and Starfire were heading towards the mall, after some convincing by Starfire, Raven agreed. Raven is about 17-years-old, but she was not born on Earth, but she looks human. About 5'8" height and of average weight, with dark purple hair, that's neck long. She has a small diamond on her forehead, called a chakra; it's black with red edges. Her eyebrows are black, and her eyes are dark purple and she's wearing a black skintight one piece looking swimsuit with long sleeves. She has a dark purple belt that holds her communicator in place; she also wears blue boots, blue gloves, and a blue almost purple looking robe/cloak with a yellow and black brooch. Raven has pale, grayish like skin, Starfire on the other hand, has reddish skin, it was normal pink, but more reddish than normal. She's about 17 as well, also an alien, and 5'8", normal weight. She has red hair long enough to reach her bellybutton. Her eyebrows are small and red, with neon green eyes. She's wearing a metallic purple t-shirt and is wearing a flat, thick silver necklace with a green orb in the center. She also has a silver band on her right arm above the elbow. She's wearing a metallic purple mini-skirt with the same color shorts underneath, plus a silver belt that holds her communicator. She wears long metallic purple gloves and long metallic purple boots that reach her knees. Raven had a barrier over their heads to protect them from the rain and although they were unaware of it, they were being watched, and it was a 19-year-old teenager on top of a 25-story building, with high-tech binoculars. Through them he was watching Raven and Starfire, studying them, taking a look at their faces, their eyes, hair, noses, mouths, everything about them he wanted to know, he was studying them, because unaware to them, he was a hired assassin, and they were his next targets.

"Beautiful, just beautiful. It makes me sad to kill such beauty, but with the money I'm getting for this job. . .well, It'll be worth it. . ." The teenager was named Kyle Phoenix, born in a small village inhabited by ninjas, and trained from a young age; he was about 5'10" and was of average weight. He has dark brown, almost black hair, and a black headband on with a white swirl above his nose, in the middle of his forehead. He was wearing a light brown unzipped parka (_sort of an overcoat_) and a white shirt underneath. His jeans were blue and he had black army-like boots. He had a black belt around his waist and three permanent lines on his cheeks that looked like fox whiskers. He lowered his binoculars and his eyes appeared dark blue. Most of his past is unknown, but because he's a ninja, he has extraordinary speed, agility, and when he was born, a demon, nine-tailed fox was sealed inside of him, making wounds that'll take days to heal, take mere minutes. He put his binoculars in a pouch on his left side of himself, and it was noticed that on his right side there was a pouch with velcro that held his shurikens and kunai knives. The shurikens were small, 4-pointed stars and his kunai knives were small knives with metal handles and a hole large enough to fit a finger through.

The girls reached the mall and Raven had the barrier disappear, while Kyle jumped off the building, and shortly landed on the ground, without a scratch. People around the site he landed at were dumbfounded, they saw him fall and land without injury, and for that they had their mouths wide open, unable to comprehend how he did that, someone from that height should at least have broken a bone. But without question Kyle walked into the mall, following Raven and Starfire. Starfire wanted to pick out some new clothing, she certainly was learning to be more like an Earth teenager, so Raven and Starfire headed to a clothing store.

"Thank you for agreeing to come alone with me, Raven." Starfire said to Raven as they walked into the clothing store.

"After asking for two hours is it any surprise that I'd give in?" Raven asked. Starfire said nothing while she looked at the skirts while Raven looked at robes, soon after they walked in Kyle had walked in, but was stopped by a security guard, who noticed the sword and sheath on his back.

"Excuse me, young man, but no weapons allowed in the store. . .or the mall for that matter. You should head home, you're going to catch a cold, you're so wet." The woman security guard told Kyle, he simply replied:

"Heh, I don't need you to worry about me, in fact, I'd worry about yourself." Kyle took a kunai knife out of his right pouch and before the guard reacted the tip of the knife was at her throat.

"Don't do it. If you do you'll be wanted for murder. . .trust me. . .you don't want to do it." The guard said to Kyle, trying to get him from killing her.

"No, I don't want to do it, but nothing will get in the way of my mission." The kunai knife went into the throat of the guard and in seconds, she was dead, the blood leaking from her throat and onto the carpet, by now someone noticed the dead guard on the ground, bleeding severely, no one could do anything but scream.

"Dammit." Kyle looked around, 20, maybe 25 people looking at him inside the store, two of them were Raven and Starfire, dumbstruck by the sight of the bloody sword, and the dead guard. Kyle quickly wiped the sword off on the guard's shirt and put it back in his sheath and rushed toward Starfire and Raven.

The customers ran out of the store while Raven and Starfire moved to the side, but Kyle stopped and kicked Raven in the stomach, and when that happened Starfire hurled starbolts at Kyle but he jumped in the air, did a flip, and kicked Starfire in the head while he landed, one knee on the ground, one hand on the ground. The starbolts hit Raven but she put out a shield blocking the bolts, she said her magical words:

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" A black aura surrounded a circular clothes rack and Raven hurled it and the clothes on it at Kyle, he took out a kunai knife and threw it at Raven while he, at the same time, took out his sword and right after he threw the kunai knife, he sliced the clothes rack in half. The sword was sharp enough to cut through steel, specially made, and as tough as Robin's cape, which is about 20 times stronger than steel. The kunai knife headed for Raven but luckily Starfire was able to set it off course and then destroy it with eyebeams, while Kyle ran toward Raven, Starfire tried to send several starbolts at Kyle, but he was so fast he dodged them and sliced his sword at Raven, she was able to dodge, but her cheek was sliced, not severely, however. Raven's cheek was bleeding slightly, and while the both of them stayed stunned momentarily, Kyle sliced Starfire in the stomach, but she was able to move to the side, so only her arm was hit, but like Raven, it was not a severe hit.

"I was told the Titan's were much stronger than this, my employer must have lied, 'they'll be a challenge' he told me. I see no challenge." Kyle said to the girls, they didn't talk, but Starfire grabbed Kyle's arm and slammed him onto the ground, Kyle grabbed hold of her hand before he hit, and dragged her to the ground, and with the sword in hand he tried to stab Starfire, but Raven said her magic words and the black aura surrounded the sword, and flung it out of his hand. Kyle stood up and kicked Raven to the ground and also kicked Starfire in the stomach, she fell to the ground, neither of them moved for a moment, but in a split-second Kyle grabbed his sword and was about to kill the titan girls when a 20-year-old man about 6'0" and average weight, slightly muscular. . .grabbed Kyle's shirt and flung him to the other side of the store. The man had brown hair, and he had dark green eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and he was wearing a black trench coat that almost touched the ground, Kyle stood up and said:

"Identify yourself, you a teen titan?" Kyle asked, the man looked like a 20-year-old, but Kyle was new in town, and didn't know anything about the teen titans.

"A teen titan? No, my name is Malik." The man, now identified as Malik told Kyle, while Kyle replied:

"Malik? I never heard of you, I hope I get paid extra for killing you." Kyle rushed toward Malik, and he dodged, and kicked Kyle through a window with some incredible strength. Raven and Starfire stood up and looked at Malik, they were surprised with his strength, Kyle ran back into the store, and looked around briefly.

"Don't know why I didn't do this before." Kyle came prepared for someone who might just possibly be tougher than him, he took out a match from his pocket and struck it against the wall, lighting it. Malik knew what he was going to do, Starfire and Raven were right behind him, but before they could stop him, Kyle had thrown the match on top of some scattered clothes, and before anyone could put the flames out the cotton shirts were on fire and spreading like wildfire.

"There's no doubt you'll survive, so I'll see you later." Kyle threw a small ball to the ground and it exploded in smoke, when the smoke cleared, Kyle was gone. The fires were spreading more rapidly.

"We have to stop the flames!!" Malik looked at the ceiling, but the sprinklers were gone, Starfire destroyed a lot of them when fighting Kyle.

"How'd that happen?" Malik asked them

"Uhh. . .that would be Starfire's fault." Raven replied, Starfire looked at the ceiling and realized what she had done.

"No matter, we must get the--" Before Malik finished his sentence, Raven said her magic words and a black aura surrounded each broken sprinkler, which was all of them, and tore them out of the ceiling, causing water to pour everywhere, making the flames go out. Malik walked over to the dead security guard, and kneeled at her side, and pulled out the knife, getting blood on his hands. Malik sighed, but before he could do anything else police officers walked in.

"Every time something weird goes on, you show up. I got reports of some kid that was able to move way too fast for a normal human, and of course, here you are, and you killed the guard no less." The man speaking was a police captain for the JCPD (_Jump City Police Department, Jump City is where the titans live_), his name was Jamie Savage, he was bald, but he had a blonde mustache, and was about 6'3", average weight for someone who was muscular and about 32. He had brown eyes and completely hated Malik; he knew something about him that no one else knew, no one besides Jamie and Malik himself. Malik stood up, Raven and Starfire watched the two, as Malik walked up to the police captain and looked him in the eye.

"I didn't kill her." Malik said to Jamie, he replied:

"The evidence speaks for itself, the blood and knife in your hands, it can't get any clearer than that. We'll have a nice cell open for you, with plenty of sunlight for you in the morning." Jamie chuckled a little when a new officer on the force walked up to him and said:

"The security camera was destroyed, the tape was burned, and there's no proof that he didn't kill the guard." The new officer walked away, and the ambulance arrived, and took the guard to the morgue while Malik wiped his hands off on a rag an officer brought him.

"He didn't kill her." Starfire told Jamie, but he replied:

"There's no proof he didn't, so until then, we have to put him in a holding cell." Jamie smirked.

"Great." Malik said to himself.

"You saved our lives, so we'll bail you out in the morning." Raven promised. Jamie put cuffs on Malik and walked him outside in the night sky, it was no longer raining, and it was clear, Raven and Starfire looked at Malik as he got in the car, Starfire looked at Malik and said:

"Thank you for saving our lives, we will get the money to bail you out in the morning. We promise." Malik got into the police car and replied:

"It'll be too late by then. . ." Jamie and another officer got into the squad car Malik was in and drove away, while Raven and Starfire thought about what he said, they didn't know what he meant when he said it would be too late, they thought about that as they flew towards Titan Tower.

At Titans tower, (_It's a giant, 30 story tall 'T_') Raven went straight to her room, not talking to anyone, and al thought she thought closely about Malik's words, she didn't know what he meant, but she was determined to get him out before morning, and to find out what he meant. She decided to head to the police station to ask him herself and left early next morning, before the sun had risen, the time she left was about 6:30 am, and she arrived at the police station at about 6:40 am, 20 minutes before the sun was about to rise. She asked the cop on duty, who just happened to be Jamie, to see Malik.

"It's 6:40 in the morning, and you want me to take you into the back, just to see Malik? Give me one reason why you should see him, and if it's good enough, I'll let you into the back." Jamie didn't seem interested in letting Raven see Malik; he also seemed a bit tired.

"Because, he saved my life, and Starfire's life, and I'd like to thank him on our behalf." Raven replied to Jamie, who just chuckled.

"I must be some kind of moron for doing this. . .go see him, but you only have 10 minutes, I'll come get you when time is up, he's straight ahead, 3rd cell around the corner, one of the few with a window. And time starts. . .now!" Jamie picked up a stopwatch and started the timer while Raven went into back, rounded a corner and saw Malik sitting on a bench, thinking, he yelled out to a guard that was nearby:

"My motorcycle better not have any scratches on it!!" Malik looked at Raven, and she looked at him, she said:

"Thanks for saving Starfire and I, I guess we were out of it."

"No problem. . .you hopefully would have done the same." Malik replied.

"Tell me. . .what did you mean by, 'it'll be too late?' It's morning and nothing has happened to you." Raven asked him, he looked at the ground for a while, didn't say anything.

"_Is_ something going to happen to you? Are you being followed? If you need protection it'll be the least we could do." Raven looked at him for a while, thinking everything he said and reacted to it accordingly.

"No, I'm not in danger, it's. . .just. . ." Malik was about to say something else when Jamie came in and announced that time was up.

"That couldn't have been more than 5 minutes. Well, I'd like to bail him out, how much?" Raven asked Jamie, he simply replied:

"No bail is set. You'll have to wait until tonight. . .maybe it'll be cloudy all day." Jamie chuckled.

"Hey, Jamie, promise my motorcycle will find a good home." Malik said to him, while he replied:

"I can't make promises to someone like you." Jamie scowled, and before he could show Raven out, two men walked up to Jamie, identical twins, both looked 27-years-old, both had long black hair, brown eyes, both about 5'10", average weight, slightly muscular, they wore a white t-shirt, black pants, white shoes, and brown un-zipped parkas on.

"Identical twins dressed alike. . ." Raven said to herself.

"You're not allowed back here!" Jamie said to them.

"We are Calicor and Calice, we're here the demon slayer." Calicor said to Jamie.

"Demon slayer?" Raven asked.

"The one named Malik." Calice replied to Raven.

"Let me out, Jamie. . ." Malik said to him, he looked at Malik:

"You murder a security guard and you expect me to let you out?!" Jamie turned to face the twins:

"Leave here at once, or I'll throw you both in jail!" Calicor and Calice looked at Jamie, Calicor used one hand to pick up Jamie by the throat and threw him into the wall, cracking it, and knocking Jamie unconscious. Raven's eyes glowed white, she was ready to attack.

"Don't make me hurt you." She said to the twins.

"I doubt you could. Brother, we are here for Malik, not this weak human." Calicor said to Calice, while he replied:

"Yes, we must dispose of her quickly, and kill the human named Malik." Calice looked at Malik, and forced open the cell door.

"Whoa." Raven was a bit surprised by this strength, and stumbled back.

"Thanks, guys. But you obviously don't know enough about me. . .I'm not human." Malik walked up to Calice. The whites of Malik's eyes turned yellow, his face became slightly darker, his eyes became more narrow, he grew long, sharp fangs on the top part of his teeth, and right above his nose, wrinkles formed to create what looked like this: and after the change, Malik said to the twins:

"I'm a vampire." Raven stumbled back, and was shocked by what Malik said to the twins and his transformation, and the twins were a bit shocked by it as well (_which will from this point forward be called vampire form_).

"Unexpected, but we too are vampires." Calice and Calicor also made the same transformation.

"Raven, take Jamie and get out of here." Malik kicked Calicor in the stomach and sent him into a wall then onto the ground, Calice in response to that grabbed Malik by the arm and threw him into the cell door.

"You saved my life, I won't leave you to die." Raven got ready to attack.

"I think I can take care of myself, get Jamie out of here NOW!!" Malik stood up and swung his fist at Calice, but Calicor stopped his fist from hitting his twin, then Calice grabbed Malik's other hand, but with incredible strength, Malik sent both of them flying into the cell he was previously in, and slammed the cell door shut. The sun was rising, and without some glass to filter out some of the sun's rays, the vampires would burn.

"You might want to put on a little sun block." The sunlight went into the cell and started burning the twins alive.

"I feel bad for you two." Malik picked up a wooden chair that was nearby and broke the legs off, he went up to the cell and tossed the legs to the twins, and without question they plunged the legs into their hearts, causing them to turn into skeletons and then dust, then there was nothing left. Raven hadn't left, and she saw them die, Malik turned back into normal, and walked up to Raven. Since it was now daylight, Malik couldn't leave the police station, they had no shaded parking ramp, or a place with shade where he could hop into a car, he was stuck.

"So. . .a vampire. I've. . .never seen one before, I've only heard of them. Are you anything like the movie depict you as?" Raven asked.

"Eh. . .more or less. Unlike the movies, there are good vampires in the world, just not as many good ones as bad ones." Malik looked around for something he might be able to use to block out the sunlight, but found nothing of use.

"Looks like the movies aren't completely false." Raven said, following him.

"Oh yeah, they can be pretty truthful. For example, sunlight, like you saw, can burn and then kill us. Holy items, bible, cross, holy water, they can burn us as well." Malik continued his search and still found nothing.

"What about garlic?" Raven asked.

"What about it? It stinks and tastes bad. Oh yeah, no, garlic does nothing." Malik replied, finding his keys to his motorcycle.

"Okay, garlic is a myth. What about, having to be invited into someone's house?" Raven looked up at him.

"That. . .is a secret." Malik went over to Jamie's unconscious body and flipped him on his back.

"Do you really need to suck blood?" Raven's questions were starting to get on Malik's nerves.

"What's with 20 questions?. . .Wake up, Jamie." Malik slapped him a couple of times to wake him up, about the 15th time is when Jamie woke up.

"Ugh." Jamie sat up and stared at Malik.

"Hey, you think I could get a ride? My motorcycle is only good at night." Malik asked. Jamie stood up and glared at Malik.

"Listen you! You're still the suspect of a security guards death! Luckily for you, I'll be nice and put you in a cell without a window." Jamie grabbed him by the shirt collar and led him to a cell.

"I saved your life! I can't believe you'd hate me so much just because I'm a vampire." Malik refused to get into the cell.

"You're an unholy, blood sucking, son of a--" Jamie was interrupted by Raven when she said:

"Listen, Jamie, was it? He didn't kill that guard, he saved my life, and as far as I can tell, he's a good guy. Give him a break." Jamie didn't need some teenager to tell him how to do his job:

"Listen, you might be great super heroine with the mighty teen titans, and you may think you're above the law, but let me tell you something, you're not! I've been after him for years, and now that I have a solid reason to put him in jail for a long time, I'm not going to ignore it. And the second one of your mighty teen titans crosses the line; I won't hesitate to put any one of them in jail either. I've been a police officer since I was 21-years-old, and I don't need some damn teenager telling me how to run my job! Now I'm putting him in jail, and no one is going to stop me, not you, not Malik, not anyone! Now if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to fill out and Malik to put into the cell." Jamie pushed Malik into the windowless cell and closed the cell door.

"Bail is now set at a quarter of a million dollars." Jamie said, walking away from the two of them.

"250,000? Well, somehow, I'll get the money. I'll come back with the money soon. . ." Raven walked away, and left Malik alone in the cell, he still had his motorcycle keys, which he took out of his pocket and threw to the ground.

"I'm going to be wrongfully prosecuted." Malik thought to himself.

The second Raven returned to the tower Robin stopped her, Robin is about 16, 5'7", and average weight. He had black, spiked hair, and a thin black strip across his eyes. He was wearing a cape half yellow and half black; yellow was facing his body with the black facing away. Green spandex with short sleeves covered his body; the bottom of the spandex reached his ankles. He was also wearing a thin, red-buttoned vest over the spandex. There was a black 'R' and yellow circle behind the 'R' and a black outline on the left side of his chest. He had a yellow utility belt around his waist that held his communicator. On his hands, that reached his elbows, were green gloves, finally, he had on black, steel-toed boots.

"Is there something we should know?" Robin asked.

"Anything you _want _to know?" Raven replied.

"We haven't seen you since that assassin tried to kill Starfire and you. You haven't even talked to us. Sure, crime has gone down since Dark Wolf was defeated, but that doesn't mean that we should only see you during a crime." Robin replied back.

"I just have things on my mind." Raven started to walk away, but Robin grabbed her arm, and said to her:

"Things on your mind? You've been through worse; an assassin trying to kill you shouldn't even faze you. Our best friend turned on us and tried to kill us, yet we got through that. In case your curious, I heard about the ordeal from Starfire, she's been less. . .gothic than you."

"I have to get 250,000 dollars to get a friend out of jail." Raven told Robin, he stumbled back and said to her:

"$250,000?! That's a lot of money, Raven, it's not like we're millionaires!" Raven turned to look at him and replied:

"He saved our lives. I'm getting him the money, I owe him." Raven walked into her room, leaving Robin in the living room, and the other titans in their rooms.

"Poor Raven, wish there was something I could do. . ." Robin walked into his room.

Kyle was sitting on a rooftop, staring at the tower the titans lived in.

"A giant 'T'. They live in a giant 'T'. At least it isn't hard to find," Kyle stood up, his clothes were flapping in the wind, he took a deep breath, and then let it out. He took a cell phone out of his left jean pocket and dialed a number, then put the phone to his ear.

"It had better be the right number." Kyle stood around when someone on the other line answered, he started the conversation,

"Is this the teen titan's number?"

"Yes. Who is this?" Robin asked from the other line.

"You'll find out soon enough. I have a contract out for your lives. Curious to how much each of you is worth?" Kyle asked.

"How'd you get this number?" Robin asked.

"My boss gave it to me. To him, each of your lives are worth, about 1.5 million. I think its safe to assume he's a rich man." Kyle said, he took out a kunai knife and looked down at the street below.

"Who's your boss, and who are you?" Robin asked him.

"Actually, my boss is someone you probably met before. Weird looking. If you want to find out about him them you have to disable me. Chop off my legs, or nearly kill me. You know, right now, I'm looking down on a poor bystander, about to die. I'm going to kill him. He's probably got a family, maybe a young girl. Possibly a wife, and when they find out he was murdered, I'll be a wanted man. But no one will know it was me, they'll be searching for me like before, but in the end, I'll still be free, because no one can catch me. No one." Kyle was about to throw the knife when Robin said:

"No! Don't kill him."

"You can trace this via satellite, right? I'll be here, meet me in 10 minutes. . .alone. I've heard great things about you, Robin. I want to confirm them. Bring a weapon; I'll have a ninja sword. If you aren't here, then I'll find someone else to kill." Kyle hung up.

Robin started to trace the phone signature and found his last call, he left right away.

"Don't follow me." Robin said to Beast Boy and Cyborg. Beast Boy is about 15, 5'6" and a bit scrawny. He was a green alien with pointy ears. He was wearing dark green spandex with dark silver gloves and a vertical purple stripe as big as his head on his spandex. He was also wearing a silver belt that holds his communicator and under the belt it looked like he has on purple shorts and had purple shoes on. Always had one fang sticking out of his mouth, usually on the bottom left side of his mouth. Cyborg was about 6 feet tall, about 17, getting close to 18, and muscular. Half of his face is covered with silver and blue armor, his left eye is red, a glowing red eye. He's bald and is African American, and his body is covered with silver armor, but some of the armor is blue mixed with silver. His shoulders have blue and silver armor and half of his arms are not covered with armor. His communicator is built into his left arm.

"Dude, did you not hear him? He'll kill someone, it doesn't matter if he's lying or not, but he could be dangerous! You could use back-up." Beast Boy said to him, and Starfire arrived in the room.

"Has anyone seen Raven? She is not in her room, and I cannot find her." Starfire told the group.

"I haven't seen her." Cyborg replied.

"I have to go. Don't follow me!" Robin ran off, no one followed.

Kyle was waiting for Robin, and looking at his watch he noticed he was 1 minute late. He looked down at the ground and found a young woman, about 20-25. He took back out his kunai knife that he had put back after his call with Robin ended. A bird-a-rang, a crescent moon shaped, boomerang, with a single pointed oval in the center, headed towards Kyle, but he heard it coming. He quickly put his kunai knife in his right pouch, and caught the bird-a-rang; he turned and stared at Robin, and broke the thing in half.

"Nice try." Kyle said to Robin, he replied:

"How did you know it was me on the phone?" Robin asked.

"Well, there are supposed to be two girls, Raven and. . .pauses. . .Starfire, and three boys, Cyborg. . .pauses again. . .Beast. . .Boy, and you, Robin. You really don't sound like a girl, so you couldn't be Starfire or Raven. Next, my boss told me one of the guys had a somewhat squeaky voice, that really isn't you. Then it had to be Cyborg or you, so I guessed. I got lucky." Kyle replied to him, walking closer to his, Robin was unfazed by his approach.

"I want to know who your boss is." Robin said to him.

"I told you. . .mortally wound me, and I'll tell you everything you want to know." Kyle replied.

"Before I fight you, tell me your name." Robin got closer to Kyle, they were standing 3 feet from each other.

"My name is Kyle Phoenix. Remember it, as it'll probably be the last name you'll ever hear." Kyle took out his sword and caught Robin by surprise and slashed him in the stomach, but not severely.

Robin backed up and grabbed out his metal bo staff, that was only about the length of two pencils and had it extend to his body size.

"You're going to fight me with a bo staff? That's pathetic." Kyle swung his sword down at Robin's head, but he raised his staff to block it. Kyle jumped over Robin's head and swung his sword at his back, but his cape, which is about 20 times stronger than steel, blocked it.

"Nice cape." Kyle said to him. Robin didn't respond, instead he turned and swung his staff at Kyle, who easily dodged and sent a stabbing thrust to his left shoulder, but Robin was able to parry the sword away, and took out two bird-a-rangs with handles on them, a sword, much like Kyle's, emerged from the rangs after he shrunk the staff and put it in his belt.

"Nice. But you'll need more than that." Kyle put his sword away and held his right hand in a bunny rabbit pose, with his index and middle finger close together, and he wrapped his left hand around his index and middle finger.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, curious. Kyle gently blew and a swirling wind surrounded Robin, while Kyle moved behind him, but Robin thought he was still seeing Kyle in front of him. Robin slashed at the fake Kyle, destroying the illusion, while the real Kyle had his sword out, jumped and almost put his sword through Robin's head if he hadn't jumped away at the last minute. Kyle jumped after him while Robin turned and swung his sword at Kyle, hitting him in the leg. Kyle was unfazed and jumped back, both of them now at the opposite ends of the rooftop. Kyle put his sword in his sheath, and took out eight kunai knives, four for each hand. From Robin's view point it looked like he only had 2 knives, but he threw all eight at once, each heading for Robin. He was unsure if he could dodge them all but he had to try, he ducked, jumped, flipped, spun, and weaved through 7 of the 8. But he was caught off balance for the 8th and was hit in the left shoulder, causing it to bleed profusely. Kyle ran up to Robin and was about to put his sword through his skull when a green ram, rammed his head into Kyle, throwing him over the edge of the building. Starfire was carrying Cyborg and let him go when they landed on the roof. The ram morphed into Beast Boy.

"You okay, Robin?" Starfire asked while Cyborg checked over the edges of the building where Kyle fell and saw no one but some bystanders who were walking along. Beast Boy walked up to Robin and saw the knife in his shoulder.

"Ouch." Beast Boy said to Robin while he pulled it out, blood gushing out.

"Ooohhhh-whooaaa. . ." Beast Boy fainted. Cyborg walked back to the group.

"I didn't see him." Cyborg said to them.

"Of course not. I'm a ninja of many skills." Kyle appeared out of nowhere and sliced Starfire in the back with his sword, and then he said:

"Art of the Shadow. Makes you invisible for a short time. Very handy." Robin, who's shoulder was still bleeding badly, Cyborg, and Starfire turned and stared at Kyle, with Starfire's back bleeding, although not as bad as Robin's shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" Starfire asked, blood dripping down her back, onto her leg, and then onto the ground.

"I'm getting paid 1.5 million for each titan death. You should be happy to be worth so much." Kyle replied. Robin picked up the bloody kunai knife and threw it at Kyle's feet. Kyle picked it up, but threw it away, and he put his sword in his sheath. Robin split his sword back into two bird-a-rangs and put them in his utility belt. Kyle stood still for a moment, no one moved, Beast Boy was still on the ground, fainted, but he shortly woke up, and like the rest, stood still. Kyle ran towards Robin and swung his right fist at him, but Robin, while he bled, dodged and countered, but Kyle dodged his counter, Starfire's hands glowed green and she hurled several starbolts at Kyle, but he dodged them, while Cyborg shot his right arm cannon at Kyle; he dodged a couple of those and Beast Boy turned into a wolf and went for him, but he grabbed Beast Boy's head and swung him into Cyborg, but before Beast Boy hit, he turned into himself. The sun was starting to set, and it was slowly getting dark out. Cyborg and Beast Boy got back up, Starfire hurled more starbolts at Kyle, he got hit by one out of seven, while Cyborg sent cannon blasts to Kyle while he dodged the all. Robin jumped and kicked Kyle in the stomach, but he recovered quickly and kicked Robin to the ground. Kyle rushed toward Starfire, grabbed her hand and swung her towards the ground while Beast Boy turned into a lion and ran towards Kyle. The sun had set and darkness set in, when Raven appeared, she sent several black beams of energy to Kyle and hit him from behind.

"Now all the titans are here." Kyle said, as he stood up, while they stood side by side.

"Remember me?" Malik said, emerging from the shadows, standing in front of the titans.

"Well, well, well. You think you can beat me now? I mean come on. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were barely able to handle me, with 6 of you though, perhaps you have a slightly bigger chance at me," Kyle walked up to Malik, and tsked.

"What kind of Goth are you? Where's the, 'I don't give a damn about anyone 'cause I'm so dark' attitude. 'Remember me?' What kind of line is that? That's not dark."

"I'll take care of him myself." Malik said to the titans, staring down Kyle.

"Who is he?" Robin asked.

"That's the guy I needed to bail out." Raven said to him.

"You think YOU, can beat him by yourself?" Cyborg asked him.

"I know I can." Malik looked at the titans, and turned into vampire form.

"DUDE!!" Everyone but Raven jumped, she knew he could do that, then Malik turned to Kyle, he was unfazed.

"That's different." Kyle said to him.

"Remember, I'll handle him, don't interfere. If I prove unsuccessful, then he's all yours." Malik was going to punch Kyle, but Kyle took out his sword and plunged it through his left shoulder, it bled a little bit.

". . .Ouch. . ." Malik said, taking the sword out of his shoulder.

"That's attractive." Raven said with sarcasm.

Kyle grabbed his sword away from Malik and swung it at him, but Malik grabbed the sword with his right hand, by the blade, and stopped it, his hand was bleeding slightly.

"You're very daring. But foolish." Kyle pulled the sword back, and cut Malik's hand deeper, close to the bone, he flinched, but didn't say a word.

"You sure you do want us to help?" Starfire asked.

"No." Malik replied, his hand stinging badly, he was clearly in pain, but tried not to show it. Kyle went in for the kill, he sliced Malik in the stomach, the leg, and then the titans no longer wanted him to suffer, so they stepped in. Beast Boy went in first, he turned into a gorilla and rushed for Kyle, and using his huge arms, he grabbed him and threw him, but Kyle landed on his feet and ran toward Raven, Starfire threw a starbolt at him, but he dodged it and rushed toward her instead. Robin was hurt and wasn't at full capacity, he had to sit out, he had lost a lot of blood, and he passed out anyway. Cyborg shot a beam at Kyle, but he shot it back using his sword, which really shouldn't be possible, but Cyborg got his and was sent back a little. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg sent a huge combined beam at Kyle, he held up his sword and a barrier appeared around it, stopping the beam.

"My sword has been enchanted by warlocks, it's indestructible and very sharp, as he has seen." Kyle said, pointing to Malik.

"Great. . .a magic. . .sword." Malik was weak.

"Hold him down, I'll suck his blood." Malik told them, they were shocked, but nodded.

"So, you wish to suck my blood. You are daring, but then again, maybe you're just a moron." Kyle rushed toward Malik, but was stopped by a barrier from Raven, his sword pierced the barrier, and made the barrier vanish. Starfire had had enough of this, she yelled out to Raven and Cyborg to blast Kyle on the count of three, she counted,

"1. . .2. . .3!!!" Kyle looked at the titans, and Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg sent their biggest beams to Kyle, he held up his sword and created a barrier, blocking the beam, which combined together, but the barrier started to crack, while the three titans kept the beam going.

"If my barrier fails, then I'll die. If I end the barrier, I won't have enough time to move out of the way. . .and if any of the titans. . .attack me. . .struggling. . .I don't have a chance either way. . .dammit." Kyle's barrier cracked more, then gave way, shattering into nothing, the beam then hit Kyle and sent him flying, causing him to hit the roof edge, he was bleeding, he was unable to move, he had broken bones, the only limb he could move was his right arm and hand. The titans walked up to him, all five, plus Malik, each injured in their own way.

"You. . .you won. Ask me any. . .anything, and I'll tell you, like I promised, Ro. . .Robin." Kyle said, struggling with the words.

"Tell us who hired you." Robin replied, the most injured of them all.

"Fi. . .fine. I was hired by. . .by a guy named. . .what was it. . .Jin Wolf? Yeah, that's it." Kyle replied, Cyborg picked him up and said:

"That's a lie!! Jin is a good guy! We helped him defeat the evil Dark Wolf when we returned from Gotham City!" (_Remember, in my first story, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire went to Gotham City while Raven, Beast Boy, and Chrono stayed behind, they met Jin and defeated Dark Wolf and Firebolt_.)

"That's. . .what he told me. I didn't see his face really well. . .but I noticed. . .silver hair, that's all I saw. . .cough." Kyle was set on the ground, he took out a small dagger.

"Anything else. . .you'd like to know?" Kyle asked.

"Do you know, if he also hired Firebolt? Firebolt said he'd been hired to kill us." Raven asked.

"I don't know that. . .now, I've failed my mission. Leave if you do not want to see me commit suicide, do not try to stop me, it is customary where I grew up. . .to commit seppuku. Leave. . .now." Kyle looked at them, they felt bad for him, but left, he was alone, and said a few words, probably a prayer, and plunged the dagger into his heart, killing him. Malik was still there however, he said a few prayers for Kyle, and went off into the night, possibly, never to be seen again.

Back at Titans Tower the titans were patching themselves up, wondering if what Kyle said was true. A call came in and Robin answered it. Jin Wolf was on screen, 5'10 and a half, average weight, slightly muscular. He had his silver clothes, short, silver hair, and silver eyes visible, he looked like he was in a volcano surrounded by molten lava, next to him, was the stone statue of Terra, a former titan, and one who almost destroyed them, before turning on Slade, the major baddie Robin has been obsessed with, who is presumed dead, death by lava, to kill Slade, Terra sacrificed herself, turning herself to stone. The titans didn't notice the statue of Terra as much as they noticed Jin.

"Well, Titans. My informant has told me that you killed Kyle, and he told you I hired him. You know what? It's all true. I hired Firebolt, and Kyle. Luckily for me, Firebolt never saw me, so he didn't know he was fighting his boss." Jin stared at them.

"You hired Firebolt to kill us, then pretended to be good, then you killed Firebolt after you decided he was a threat. You killed your brother because he was a threat. You wanted him out of the way because you wanted to take over the world, with him in the way, he might try to regain his title as world leader." Raven was guessing, she was close, but not close enough.

"Actually. I killed Firebolt because I realized I didn't have the money to pay him, but I recently got into. . .6 million dollars, thanks to my brother's death, life insurance, handy thing. I knew I wanted to kill him one day, so I took out life insurance on him, so his death wouldn't be a waste. Anyway, I suppose I SHOULD thank you for helping me kill Dark Wolf. If my brother were here, I'd thank him for killing Firebolt for us. Oh hey, guess what? Dark Wolf wasn't the evil one in the family. I was." Jin waited for a response.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"I killed my parents, not him. Up until the 1500's, I was evil, not him. After I took over the world, I learned I could use a one-time power. So I used it, and it made Firebolt and Dark Wolf think they were evil, and I was good. They were the only one's who could stop me, but now. . .well, they're dead, and you helped me kill two good guys, while the real bad guy helped. I suppose the fight with my brother was too easy, and my power was probably wearing off, causing him to be disoriented, that's why he wanted me to kill him, or maybe it was because the guilt was too much." Jin laughed at the irony.

"So. . .you tricked us, you made us kill the only good guy able to stop you. . .great." Raven sighed.

"And now, I will take my place as the world leader, once more. Later." Jin disappeared from screen.

"What to we do now?" Cyborg asked.

"Wait for the first move." Robin replied.

"Was that Terra's statue he was by?" Beast Boy asked.

"I did not get a good look at it, he was too far away from it." Starfire replied.

"Now that they know. . .I'll need to get my girl friend (_as in a friend girl_) back from jail. But first." Jin looked at the Terra statue, and took out some kind of shark tooth looking thing.

"With this, Terra, you will live again. Good thing I read up about their past before I did this." Jin plunged the tooth into the statue, it went in easy, then he took it out and destroyed it. From the feet up, Terra was becoming flesh again; she was turning from stone to a living breathing person again. Terra was 16, skinny, and 5'7", she had elbow length blond hair, blue eyes, she had brown goggles on her head, and she had a burnt orange, black armor suit on with an 'S' on it, standing for Slade, as that was the last thing she wore before she turned on Slade. Jin had measured her size, and before she could say anything he threw a white t-shirt with a black 'T' on it, and a gray long sleeve shirt, blue jean shorts, brown gloves, and brown shoes at her, she caught them.

"Put those on, before you do anything else." Terra did as instructed, Jin made sure not to see her.

"How did you bring me back?" Terra asked, her new clothes on, with the gray, long sleeve shirt under the t-shirt, the goggles still on her head (_similar to what she wore when the titans first met he_r).

"Simple for someone with my power. I now brought you back, so now you owe me, you will help me release a friend from prison. Then you will help me defeat the titans, and there will be no objections." Jin replied.

"No way! I will not do that again! Thanks for bringing me back and all, but I won't help you in any way." Terra started walking away, but Jin grabbed her by the shirt collar, and hung her over the edge of the rock, slowly dipping her into the lava, he stopped just before her hair touched the lava.

"I don't know if you know this, but being around rock isn't safe for you." Terra made a small chunk of rock hit Jin in the face, and made a bigger piece of rock catch her before she fell into the lava, he bled a little.

"I didn't realize you were the one with terrakinesis, the ability to move rocks with your mind." Jin wiped the blood away; she flew herself on a rock and exited the place she was in, seeing daylight in what, months since her last fight? Jin was right on her tail, and then caught up to her, he grabbed her by the back of the shirt and flew high into the air, far from any rock, so she could not use her powers. He held her by the shirt; he could make her fall at any moment.

"Out of control with rage You listen to me!!!! You will not try anything like that again!!! regains control of himself I control you, I will command you. My powers far exceed yours, if you do not wish to end up dead, then you will obey me, I say 'jump', you say 'how high'. I say 'kill', you say 'whom'. Don't do that again." Jin punched her in the stomach, not hard, but not light either. He created a square, thin barrier for Terra to sit on.

"You will obey, do you understand me?" Jin set her dropped her on the barrier, she fell less than a foot, luckily the barrier held. Terra didn't say anything, didn't do anything.

"No answer huh? I guess I should show you my power, it will teach you to obey me, and since you ran away, I'll punish some poor, pathetic people for your insolence." Jin started creating a white ball of energy, but soon it grew the size of an average SUV. Now, some people die." Jin looked and saw a 50-story office building with 100 plus people in it.

"Wait! Don't. I won't. . .disobey again, don't hurt anyone." Terra looked up at him.

"Too late. This will teach you to not disobey, remember, my power far surpasses your own, and this will prove it." He threw the ball of energy at the the building it hit and made the building explode into many piece, rubble and debris flying everywhere, the building then collapsed on itself, killing all inside, and a few people underneath the building. (_Let me apologize right now for those who were deeply affected by the events that took place on September 11th, 2001. I didn't describe the event that Jin caused as well as I was going too because some people are very sensitive about 9/11/01. I hope this will not deter you from finishing this story or the rest of the series_.)

"No!! How could you!" Terra stared at Jin for a while.

"That should teach you to obey me. Now, if you don't want any more innocents to die, then you know what to do. Help me defeat the titans and release my friend from prison, and this won't happen again. We should leave, the titans will arrive soon, we don't want them to see you. . .yet." Jin created a small, two seated space ship, it looked like a fighter pilot, it was nose up to the sky, on a rooftop.

"Get in now." Terra did as instructed in the back seat, and Jin got in the first seat and started it up.

"This spaceship is only for you, I don't need to breathe in space. . ." Jin told her as they took off for outer space.

"Who're we going to rescue from prison?" Terra asked, in the smallest voice she could, she didn't want to get Jin mad.

"You probably don't know her. . .her name is Blackfire." Jin replied.

Author's Note: Great ending, yes, no, maybe? Well, as you now know, I'll need to introduce Blackfire, and next episode one or more of my original characters will return, will it be Chrono, Firebolt, Dark Wolf, and/or Malik? No one knows but me. E-mail or post a review telling me what you think. My next fanfic will be Teen Titan's 3: Reunions. I can't say anything about it as I'd probably tell too much. Oh, and sorry about any spelling errors again. I am either working on my TT3 now, or done with it, depending on when you read this. Halfway done with my four part series. Well, see you in Teen Titans 3: Reunions.


End file.
